Songs That Never Aired on Sailor Moon... 2!
by Achicagoil
Summary: Minna-chan missed version one... but can be found in the library at www.moonromance.com under Achicagoil... holiday songs for minna!!!!!


Disclaimer: Here I am, once again, the one and only Kim/Achicagoil with "Songs That Never Aired On Sailor Moon... version 2!" I recovered creativity, so here it is! I don't own Sailor Moon, and you can email me at nancygsa@aol.com need be!  
  
~ Achicagoil  
  
Songs That Never Aired on Sailor Moon... version 2!!!!!  
By: Achicagoil  
Rated: PG-13... much Kamen bashing lol  
  
  
  
Years of Fandom (to the tune of "12 Days of Christmas")  
  
On my first year of fandom my parents gave to me:  
one stuffed voodoo doll bunny  
  
On my second year of fandom my parents gave to me  
Two DiC cousins  
and one stuffed voodoo doll bunny  
  
On my third year of fandom my parents gave to me  
Three roadkill cats  
Two DiC cousins  
and one stuffed voodoo doll bunny  
  
On my fourth year of fandom my parents gave to me  
Four blown-up outers  
Three roadkill cats  
Two DiC cousins  
and one stuffed voodoo doll bunny  
  
On my fifth year of fandom my parents gave to me  
FIVE, DUBBED MOON SEASONS!!!!  
Four blown-up outers  
Three roadkill cats  
Two DiC cousins  
and one stuffed voodoo doll shaped bunny  
  
On my sixth year of fanfom my parents gave to me  
Six sets of villians  
FIVE, DUBBED MOON SEASONS!!!!  
Four blown-up outers  
Three roadkill cats  
Two DiC cousins  
and one stuffed, voodoo doll shaped bunny  
  
On my seventh year of fandom my parents gave to me  
Seven wilted roses  
Six sets of villians  
FIVE, DUBBED MOON SEASONS!!!!  
Four blown-up outers  
Three roadkill cats  
Two DiC cousins  
and one stuffed voodoo doll bunny  
  
On my eight year of fandom my parents gave to me  
Eight torn up manga  
Seven wilted roses  
Six sets of villains  
FIVE, DUBBED MOON SEASONS!!!!  
Four blown-up outers  
Three roadkill cats  
Two DiC cousins  
and one stuffed voodoo doll shaped bunny  
  
On my ninth year of fandom my parents gave to me  
Nine attacked planets  
Eight torn-up manga  
Seven wilted roses  
Six sets of villains  
FIVE, DUBBED MOON SEASONS!!!!  
Four blown-up outers  
Three roadkill cats  
Two DiC cousins  
And one stuffed voodoo doll bunny  
  
On my tenth year of fandom my parents gave to me  
Ten headless moon dolls  
Nine attacked planets  
Eight torn-up manga  
Seven wilted roses  
Six sets of villains  
FIVE, DUBBED MOON SEASONS!!!!  
Four blown-up outers  
Three roadkill cats  
Two DiC cousins  
and one stuffed, voodoo doll bunny  
  
On my eleventh year of fandom my parents gave to me  
Eleven old crushed diamons  
Ten headless moon dolls  
Nine attacked planets  
Eight torn-up manga  
Seven wilted roses  
Six sets of villains  
FIVE, DUBBED MOON SEASONS!!!!  
Four blown-up outers  
Three roadkill cats  
Two DiC cousins  
and one stuffed, voodoo doll bunny  
  
On my twelfth year of fandom my parents gave to me  
Twelve senshi eulogies  
Eleven old crushed diamons  
Ten headless moon dolls  
Nine attacked planets  
Eight torn-up manga  
Seven wilted roses  
Six sets of villains  
FIVE, DUBBED MOON SEASONS!!!!  
Four blown-up outers  
Three roadkill cats  
Two DiC cousins  
and one stuffed, voodoo doll bunny  
AND ONE STUFFED, VOODOO DOLL BUNNNYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
[Kim's comments: Over the past four years, my parents have shown me much enthusiasm to my Sailor Moon fandom. This song is just an example of the gifts they would get me for presents could they find it on Ebay... I never said it was positive enthusiasm...]  
  
  
Kim Says (to the tune of "Deck the Halls")  
  
Break a vase with rose from 'hubby'  
falalalala la la la la  
Take a bath with demon and tubby  
falalalala la la la la  
Climb back out for a scout meeting  
Falala lalala la la la  
Be late and get a beating  
falalalala la la la la  
  
Take o'er the world with Nephrite's Leon  
falalalala la la la la  
Don't forget 'bout Endymion  
falalalala la la la la  
For him was Beryl nutty  
falala lalala la la la  
But for a queen was she slutty  
falalalala la la la la  
  
Seduce all with your main plan  
falalalala la la la la  
("In fashion will be my fan")  
falalalala la la la la  
Esmeraude was much mistaken  
falala lalala la la la  
For the dragon's life was taken  
falalalala la la la la  
  
Nephri-jo'o should have killed her  
falalalala la la la la  
But the plan did then soon wilter  
falalalala la la la la  
KILL THEM WITH YOUR OWN BARE HANDS!!!!!  
falala lalala la la la  
And ne'er kick them back to land  
falalalala la la la la  
  
[Kim's comments: My opinion of Sailor Moon series? I love them, but Gawd only KNOWS a teensy few things would have changed had I been in the series... And about the single verse left out... with Galaxia? I love Galaxia and Chaos, so why insult them? I just have issues with all the other villains from the series, minus Demando-oujisama-ai]  
  
  
What's Up With the Starlights? (Sung to the tune of "Silent Night")  
  
Henshin is not done  
But not with much fun  
"Woman or man?"  
Does ask this one fan  
Do they cross-dress  
  
Just like Uranus?  
Straight as those noodles  
When all must say "Toodles!!!"  
Are Havoc's comments really getting to me?  
Demando's straight, please let him be  
  
[Kim's comments: Hai, I know that in the manga they crossdress and that in the anime, they switch from guy to gal, but hey... WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! What do I have to say about it exactly? LOOKIE, HAVOC, JSW, CHER, AND JEMMA!!!! And Caitlin-hun, I even stuck in your 'Straight as over-cooked spaghetti!" comment in it!]  
  
The Plutonian Story  
(To the tune of Jingle Bells starting with the "Dashing through the snow..." part)  
  
Being time guardress  
Sure isn't much fun...  
Watching Chibiusa  
Pulling out a gun (AN: manga)  
  
My Princess crying...  
I sure can't stand her wails  
And even if we even miss one droid  
Our whole mission fails...  
  
OHHHHHHH....  
  
Take the gates  
Blow them up  
See if I really care?  
  
Tell me if you really think  
That I dyed my hair  
  
Take those gates  
Smash them up  
I could really care less  
  
I just hope I will come out  
Even less a mess  
  
Now once the gates are gone  
I am finally free  
No more duty for I...  
I can finally think about ME!  
  
No more business  
For duty won't be there  
More free time for me me me  
... I could sign up to be mayor  
  
Take those gates  
Give them away  
Please get rid of them  
  
Maybe after words   
I can help out poor Kim!   
  
Take those gates  
Pass them up  
To whom it doesn't matter  
  
Why should I guard the gates  
While Mako-chan only mixes batter  
  
[Due to popular demand (and writer's block) I have stuck the famous Plutonian "Time Guardress" song into version two: Christmas style of my songs... Enjoy!]  
  
My Proof and the Payback She Had (to the tune of the Little Drummer Boy)  
  
Up the aisle did Demando then walk  
(drums)  
For he and Mamo-chan did have a great talk  
(drums)  
No attractions did either man feel  
(drums)  
So Hentai-Master had made a great deal  
Of what wasn't real  
How bad does Kim feel  
(drums)  
But silently did she make a great cheer  
(drums)  
Which was rather queer  
  
Sailor Moon did then have it her way  
(drums)  
The evil EC peeps must really now pay  
(drums)  
For her Mamo-chan would never turn gay  
(drums)  
Because Naoko-chan did not made it that way  
So dead must they lay  
Care not what I say  
(drums)  
No mercy must we have here  
(drums)  
Which was not found queer  
  
The deeds the senshi did purposely do  
(drums)  
Shouldn't be related to you  
(drums)  
For these few songs are rated PG  
(drums)  
And the little kids should 'prolly not see  
The now 'improved' EC  
And I state "HEHE!!!!"  
(drums)  
May I now remind all dear  
(drums)  
Payback is queer  
(drums)  
  
[I say this to all in the EC who have agreed with the Hentai-master that Demando is gay. This song was originally written out in three different pen colors; green, pink, and purple. The purple means NOTHING! so HA!]  
  
Blasted Speeches From the SPOV *senshi point of view* (To the tune of the dradel song!)  
  
Youma youma youma  
We battle you today  
And when the speech is finished  
More pain will then relay  
  
[I secretly think this to myself during the SM episodes while also secretly wishing to see Kamen loose balance and tumble to the hard, cold pavement below... EEPS! *runs away from the mad Kamen mob*]  
  
  
Crossdressers (to the tune of Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer)  
  
She really was not graceful  
That we really all could say  
For up on Tuxy's lamp-post  
Did gravity come to play  
  
The thorns upon the roses  
Weren't a very pleasant thing  
For when she tried to throw them  
Her screams made our poor ears ring  
  
So the cape did not suit her  
Or the tuxedo  
She thought she would make a good man  
So the rules were followed best as can  
  
Then tuxy came and beat her  
For Haruka had gone and stole his job  
And no longer will the senshi  
Use a rose to unlock my doorknob  
[*runs from both the Tuxy mob and the Haruka mob* I had to make it clear that only a cat could stay on a lamp post and not fall! REALLY!!! It's true!!!!] 


End file.
